


Shenanigans in the Storeroom

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletch and Vera have a little fun at work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans in the Storeroom

"Hey! You on a break?" Fletch was approacing the staff room as Vera exited it.

"Yep. Just getting some paper for the printer in there," she said, heading for the storeroom a bit further down the hall.

"I'll come with you."

"I'll only be a second, Matt," Vera laughed, not minding the company at all.

They stopped outside the door and Vera reached for her keys. She pushed open the door to the room, the door closing behind them. Before she could reach for the light switch she found herself pushed against the back of the door, hearing a click as Fletch reached around her to lock it.

"Matt!" Vera giggled, enjoying the feel of his body pressing against hers, despite feeling a little nervous at the thought of being caught like this. It was very unprofessional behaviour for the deputy governor.

Fletch didn't respond, instead he kissed Vera, meeting her lips instinctively despite the darkness, pressing even closer to her.

"Mmmm...is that your pepper spray, Mr Fletcher, or are you just pleased to see me?"

"Actually, it is my pepper spray," Fletch mumbled against Vera's lips, causing her to smack his arm lightly as she giggled again.

"Shame."

Fletch pulled away from Vera and led her across the room to the back corner, where there was less chance of them being heard if anyone happened to be passing. He ran his hands up her front, unbuttoning her jacket and throwing it on the floor, followed by her tie. He then unfastened the first few buttons on her shirt, allowing him to kiss his way down her neck to the top of her breasts.

"God, you're sexy," he murmured, as his hands ran around her sides and down, over the back of her skirt, pulling the material up until it was bunched around her hips.

"We shouldn't really be doing this..." Vera trailed off, not sounding particularly convinced about her objection.

"We don't have to, just say if you want to stop," Fletch responded, as he reached between her legs and ran a finger over her underwear, smiling as he discovered just how wet she already was, "Mmmm."

"We haven't got very long for our break," Vera made a half-hearted effort to put a stop to their tryst.

"I'll be quick," Fletch started inching her underwear down.

"That's what you said the other morning, and we were over half an hour late for work!"

"Well, firstly, Miss Bennett, you know what it does to me when you walk around in your underwear like that. And secondly, it was totally worth the telling off we got."

Vera thought for a second, "Good point."

Vera kicked her underwear in the direction of her other discarded clothes and unfastened Fletch's jacket quickly. Soon that was also on the floor, along with his tie, while the buttons on his shirt were all undone, and she ran her fingers over his chest, before moving down to undo his trousers.

The couple began to kiss again as Fletch lifted Vera up, her arms around his neck as he entered her, groaning enthusiastically.

"Matt!" Vera gasped loudly, before burying her face in his shoulder, attempting to muffle her moans.

As Fletch's thrusts got harder, he felt Vera's teeth through his shirt, ignoring her breathy apology, enjoying her enthusiasm for what they were doing, and how desperately she had to fight to prevent her moans escaping. In response to her bite, he couldn't stop an especially loud moan leaving his own lips.

"Oh God, Vera!" he felt her arms tighten around his neck and he shifted slightly, making sure she was comfortable despite the rough wall behind her.

Suddenly, a loud click rang through the room.

"Fuck!" Vera said in a loud whisper as they stilled instantly, but they had no time to move, hide or cover themselves up.

As the door started to open, Will's silhouette appeared in the doorway. The light from the hallway was enough for the officer to make out the shapes of Fletch and Vera. He stopped in shock before the door was even fully open.

"We were just getting some paper for the printer," Fletch said, voice casual.

"Well, um, carry on," Will mumbled, pulling the door closed before locking the couple in again.

Fletch and Vera looked at each other with embarrassed amusement, before Fletch spoke.

"You heard him, love. Carry on!"


End file.
